The present invention relates to a therapeutic method and therapeutic means for curing an affected part by applying a voltage to the human body.
Heretofore, it has been known that a voltage applied to a certain part of the human body stimulates the muscle in that part, activating the flow of the body fluids. On basis of this principle, there have been proposed several therapeutic apparatuses for applying a high voltage to the human body.
An example of such an apparatus is constructed such that a pair of positive and negative electrodes are arranged to interpose an affected part therebetween and applied with a comparatively high voltage. This type of apparatus, however, is dangerous unless it is used in a correct manner. Moreover, the apparatus itself is relatively large in size, so that the therapy cannot be performed except during a special treatment time at rest, because the electrodes have to be attached to the affected part.
This invention has been made in order to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a therapeutic method and therapeutic means for curing an affected part by using a sheetlike battery that generates a voltage low enough not to endanger the human body.